


Lucky Charms

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [8]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He came to me one night, told me he'd been hit with a charm or a curse or something and needed help.</i></p><p> </p><p>Carlos asks Harry for assistance while he waits for a bit of magic to wear off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'wrist/ankle restraints' space. Inspired by a suggestion from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=daniidebrabant)[daniidebrabant](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniidebrabant/).
> 
> Trigger warning: vaguely dubious consent via magic

Carlos flexed his wrists in the ropes that held him face-down on the floor. These 'magic' ropes were so much better than regular ropes - they didn't need physical hitching posts or locations. He tipped his nose over his shoulder. "You remember the first time we did this?" he asked me.

I gave him a look. That was an interesting and bizarre experience.

  


* * *

He came to me one night, told me he'd been hit with a charm or a curse or something and needed help. He needed help since he'd nearly talked fifteen people into some type of sexual encounter on the way to my place.

Believe me, Carlos can charm the pants off a nun, but he knows when to quit. If he'd nearly been engaged in an encounter or two, he was surely in trouble. I let him in and the first thing he asked was if I had any restraints.

Restraints? He hadn't even bought me dinner.

I do have restraints - professional preparedness strategy - but I had no idea why Carlos would need them. I was about to ask him why when his hand got a little too friendly without invitation.

"Whoa, whoa there, Ramirez." I pushed him to arm's length. Mine, not his. "Let's get you comfortable on the bed, huh?"

I sent him to the bedroom while I rifled through a drawer in the kitchen for the restraints I had on hand. My unicorn hair rope would work if I had more than one. Murphy had loaned me a pair of handcuffs that she'd never reclaimed, and I had a couple lengths of rope that should work fine.

When I got back to the bedroom, Carlos was naked, stretched out on the the bed like some kind of Adonis. Me, my feet hang off the end. I lingered in the doorway a moment. "Roll over. On your back," I told him with a sigh.

"Hey man, I'm bringing sexy back," he said as he rolled to his back, sliding a hand down the center of his chest toward his groin.

He needed to stop that. I drew in my resistance and waved for him to put his arms over his head. If nothing else it would keep him from drawing my attention to his cock.

I cuffed him with his hands secured to the headboard. The ropes, I used to bind his ankles to the footboard. Carlos was nowhere near as strong as any of the creatures the unicorn hair rope was developed to hold, so the mundane cuffs and ropes should have been able to keep Carlos from getting to me.

That was clearly a wrong assumption. The man has an amazing mouth. No, not like that. Well okay like that too, but I meant he could talk nearly anyone into anything.

"Harry, I think I know how to fix this." Carlos shifted his hips on the bed.

Intrigued, I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? do tell," I said and kept my distance. If I had thought about it I'd have found something to cover him with to avoid some of this. Between my own raging libido (there hadn't been anyone since Stasia) and how tired I was from chasing leads on my current case, I really wasn't planning ahead. I wasn't planning on Ramirez hitting on me either, but apparently he was.

I was doing a very good job of resisting the temptation, until he got that silver tongue of his going. For the life of me I don't remember what he said to me, but it must have been good. It was enough to convince me to curl my fingers around his cock. How the hell had he done that? I don't know, but the sound from his chest when I did was amazingly satisfying.

"More," he grunted and thrust his hips into my hand. Such a desperate sound from someone who rarely sounded desperate.

How do I resist that? I don't. I'm weak. And Ramirez is far from 'plain'. I slid my hand, first down the length of him, then up toward the head. He gave another of those sounds from deep in his chest, but this one rattled the bed. I must have been doing something right.

The more I moved my hand, the more of those sounds he made and the more his hips thrust up to my hand.

He strained against the cuffs and the ropes, pulled and twisted to get what he wanted. I may be weak, but I'm not a pushover. I stroked his cock nice and slow. Building it up, bringing him up slowly. I wanted him to get off, but I wanted him to enjoy it too. It doesn't do any good to make him come if it's not a pleasurable experience.

From the sounds he was making as I slid my fingers up and down the shaft of his cock, he was not hating this at all. I tightened my grip on him and slowed the pace. He whined desperately (again) and jerked his hips off the bed.

I loosened my grip and moved up and down his length faster. He still jerked his hips, but moaned this time. By this point, I'd had him teetering on the edge of orgasm for the last five minutes. He was ready. He was more than ready. He was two breaths away from begging. I must have been a _lot_ better than I thought.

Admittedly, I don't have all that much experience giving handjobs to other men, so I was going with what I liked to do to myself or have done to me. All the sounds he was making were moans of pleasure, grunts and whimpers to insist I do more. Something was working.

A few last strokes and he was spilling himself onto my hand and his belly, his hips jackknifed off the bed. There was something thrilling in bringing him to orgasm like that. Especially when he sighed into the bed and asked me to do it again.

Until my head realized that his 'theory' about this curse was bullshit and he was still under the influence of it. The bastard. "You knew that wasn't going to work, didn't you?" I grumbled.

He rocked his head back and forth. "No idea, man. But I should buy you dinner when this charm wears off."

  


* * *

I smacked his ass, just on general principle. "You still owe me that dinner."

"I know. This weekend. I promise, man," he groaned and gave that tinged pink ass a wiggle. "Can we get back on track now?"


End file.
